Cry baby
by NeyzaFluodrence
Summary: musim semi tiba, akhirnya ryoma aka menginjakkan tahun ke duanya bersekolah di seishun gakuen,singkat seigaku,tapi..ada sesuatu yang menganga di hati ryoma
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi-sensei**

**Pairing : Tezuka kunimitsu x Echizen ryoma**

**Presented by : Hamamiya Shoku (aku ! XD)**

**Summary : musim semi tiba, akhirnya Ryoma akan menginjakkan tahun ke duanya bersekolah di Seishun Gakuen,singkat Seigaku,tapi..ada sesuatu yang menganga di hati Ryoma**

**Kterangan : gaje,OOC,aneh bin ajaib,gak nyambung pula ..dont like don't read..enjoooyyy XD**

**Rated : T** (kayaknya _*plakk!)_

**Cry baby**

Semilir angin berhembus menghiasi musim semi ini, dan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang terjatuh dari pohonnya. Tahun ini,Echizen Ryoma akan menginjakkan kakinya di Seigaku untuk menjalani hari-harinya sebagai murid tahun ke 2 di smpnya itu tapi,bukan kesenangan yang memenuhi hati bocah berambut gelap itu melainkan sebuah luka sayatan yang makin membesar di karenakan saat inilah ia akan berpisah dengan orang yang disayanginya juga belahan hatinya . sang kapten klub tennis Seigaku,Tezuka kunimitsu.

Pagi-pagi, seminggu sebelum upacara kelulusan Tezuka tengah memandangi ruangan klub tennis yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalkannya. Kemudian datanglah seseorang dengan langkah yang amat dikenalnya,dan benarlah itu Fuji.

"kita..pasti akan merindukan tempat ini,nee..Tezuka?" ujar Fuji sambil berdiri tepat di samping Tezuka

"ya" jawab Tezuka singkat.

"ng? apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"Tanya Fuji lagi

"tidak.."jawabnya singkat (lagi)

Kemudian Tezuka pergi meninggalkan Fuji sendirian di ruang klub tennis.

sesungguhnya Tezuka memang memikirkan sesuatu saat memandangi ruang klub tadi,ya..dia memikirkan tentang kekasihnya,harta berharga yang paling berharga dibandingkan mutiara ataupun berlian, Echizen Ryoma.

Di atap sekolah,ryoma sedang terduduk lesu tanpa memakan sesuap pun bekal yang dibuatkan kakaknya. Ia hanya memandangnya kosong tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya atau pun menyentuhnya.

'_kenapa…kenapa aku tidak terlahir lebih awal? Kalau aku lahir lebih awal aku yakin,saat-saat bersamanya akan lebih lama kulewati.._' gerutu ryoma dalam hati

Lalu,butir-butir air mata jatuh secara tidak sengaja melalui kelenjar air mata di mata ryoma , suara tangis pun mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"padahal aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu..Tezuka…" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisannya.

Tiba-tiba.. pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan suara-suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah tangga, ramai sekali,pikir ryoma

"ahahahahahahahaha ,,kayaknya seru,sih…" ujar seseorang

"ah,.. hei..Ryoma-kun ,teryata kau memang disini.." kata seorang anak,Katsuo

Ryoma buru-buru menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan langsung memasang tampangnya yang biasa. Kemudian orang-orang yang tadi berlarian menuju atap,kini berbincang-bincang mengenai sesuatu.

"hei,..pokoknya acara perpisahan ini harus super duper hebat sampai para senpai tidak bisa melupakannya" ujar momoshiro,kelihatannya semangat sekali

"hoi,Echizen…kau kenapa? " kata Horio mengagetkan Ryoma,ryoma terdiam

"aku…aku mau ke kelas dulu.."balas ryoma sambil membereskan kotak makan siangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya

"kenapa dia? Gak biasanya.."ujar horio

"ah…sudahlah sudahlah…nanti juga dia balik lagi" sambung momoshiro dan mereka melanjutkan bincang-bincang mereka yang sempat tertunda

XXX

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan saatnya murid-murid seigaku untuk pulang,sebenarnya ini saatnya bagi ryoma untuk latihan bersama anggota seigaku regular yang lainnya tapi, batinnya terlalu berat untuk melangkah ke tempat dimana pencuri hatinya berada.

Di lapangan tennis

"momoshiro..kau tau kemana echizen?" Tanya sang buchou kepada momoshiro

"ng? tadi siang sih aku melihatnya di atap..tapi aku rasa dia sudah pulang"jawab momo

"nyaa~… chibi gak ada…gak seru…" ujar eiji sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"lho..?kemana Tezuka?" Tanya ooishi

"dia sudah pergi daritadi.."jawab Fuji sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya,yang lain Cuma bengong

-TBC-

Yah,,,hahahahaha saya mentok sampe sini…gomenasaaaaaaaiiiii .

Maap kalo ada salah ketik juga kalo kebanyakan narasinya m_ _m

Saya akan segera membuat chapter berikutnya (kalo bisa se ekspress mungkin XD)

Nah nah….please review ok…or flaming jg…it`s ok…

Hohoho..jaaa….mata neee ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi**

**Pairing : Tezuka Kunimitsu x Echizen Ryoma**

**Presented by : Hamamiya Shoku (aku ! XD)**

**Summary : -**

**Kterangan : gaje,OOC,aneh bin ajaib..dont like don't read..enjoooyyy XD**

**Rated : T** (kayaknya _*plakk!)_

_Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Tezuka saat dia lulus nanti?,_pikir Ryoma sepanjang perjalanan

Ya,setelah bel sekolah berbunyi Ryoma langsung berjalan pulang tanpa pamit pada para anggota tennis Seigaku termasuk pada sang kapten tercinta,Tezuka. Rasanya berat bagi Ryoma untuk mengakui bahwa sebentar lagi orang yang dicintainya akan meninggalkannya untuk lulus dari seigaku.

XXX

_Echizen,..dimana kau_? ucap Tezuka dalam hati sambil terus berlari mencari sang pujaan hati.

Ryoma terus berjalan sambil tertunduk, tanpa disadarinya ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya lalu,tiba-tiba…

"ECHIZEN !"

**DEG**

Jantung Ryoma berdetak cepat ketika mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya, suara yang sangat dikenalnya,suara yang sangat ingin didengarnya. Suara Tezuka yang memanggilnya.

"Tezuka senpai..?"

Ryoma menoleh sambil matanya terbelalak melihat kekasihnya yang kini berhadapan dan berjarak beberapa senti dari dirinya

"apa yang senpai lakukan disini?" Tanya Ryoma pada senpainya itu

"mencarimu..kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan? Padahal semuanya menunggumu.."jawab Tezuka.

"aku..tidak akan .."

"selain itu ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu.."

Belum selesai Ryoma mengatakan alasannya, Tezuka sudah lebih dulu memotong pembicaraannya. Otomatis, Ryoma terdiam seolah bibirnya terkunci dengan sendirinya.

"kau tau seminggu lagi aku akan menjalani kelulusan, dan mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu.." ujar Tezuka, Ryoma hanya mengangguk

Tanpa sengaja, wajah ryoma memerah dan butir-butir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Suara terisak pun kembali terdengar dari bibir pemuda berambut gelap itu. Tezuka yang melihatnya kemudian menggerakan lengannya dan melingkarkannya pada tubuh kecil Ryoma dan memeluknya hangat

"sebenarnya..aku tidak mau ditinggal oleh senpai, aku ingin lebih lama bersama senpai.." ujar Ryoma dalam pelukan Tezuka

"aku pun begitu,..tapi kita tidak bisa melawan takdir,sekarang lihat aku.." balas Tezuka sambl mengelus rambut malaikatnya

Ryoma menuruti perintah pangerannya dan menengadahkan kepalanya, kemudian Tezuka menghapus air mata Ryoma dengan lidahnya dan mengecup bibir Ryoma dengan perlahan .

Dalam pelukan hangat sang kapten,rasa risau di hatinya kini sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Senyum tersungging kembali di wajahnya yang masih merona. Dia sudah tenang.

"ah,..aku harus segera masuk,senpai.."ujar Ryoma

Tezuka kemudian melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan pujaan hatinya pergi memasuki istananya, Tezuka tesenyum melihat punggung kecil Ryoma dan berjalan kembali ke sekolah.

===========XXX===========

"selamat atas kelulusannya ya senpaaaiii !" ujar para anak kelas dua sambil memberikan masing-masing kenang-kenangan pada para senpainya di acara perpisahan ala Seigaku tennis club.

Akhirnya tibalah hari dimana para anak kelas tiga Seishun Gakuen lulus, upacara kelulusan berlangsung dengan diiringi isak tangis kesedihan para calon alumni. Kemudian para anggota klub tennis melakukan semacam kampai sebagai moment terakhir untuk mengantar kepergian senpai-senpainya.

Horio,Momoshiro dan Eiji melakukan lomba minum tercepat,(yang berakhir pingsan semua) lalu Katsuo dan Kachiro membacakan puisi untuk kakak kelasnya. Di ruang perpisahan (yang bertempat di restoran sushi) para anggota Seigaku tennis club berpesta pora atas kelulusan murid-murid kelas 3.

Di tengah acara itu,Ryoma keluar demi menemui pangeran tercintanya, Tezuka. Di halaman belakang,ia melihat Tezuka sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok.

"Tezuka senpai, ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Ryoma sambil berjalan mendekati Tezuka

"aku ingin melewati saat-saat terakhirku bersamamu.."jawab Tezuka kalem

Tiba-tiba wajah Ryoma memerah, kemudian ia menunduk tanda malu di depan senpai tercintanya itu. Tezuka tersenyum

Ia lalu membungkukan badannya dan menyentuh dagu ryoma lalu mencium kembali bibir mungil kekasihnya itu. Kemudian ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah dibungkus dengan rapi lalu ia berikan pada Ryoma.

"apa ini..senpai?" ujar Ryoma sambil memandangi kotak kecil berpita merah tersebut

"bukalah,dan kau akan tau.."jawab Tezuka singkat

Tanpa pikir panjang,Ryoma membuka bungkusan kotak mini itu dan membukanya

"ah…senpai..ini kan.."ujar Ryoma kaget

"iya,.. aku ingin kau menyimpannya dan jika aku kembali lagi kemari,aku berjanji akan membawamu bersamaku .." balas Tezuka

"hehe…janji,ya..senpai.." kata Ryoma sambil tersenyum bahagia dan mengecup pangerannya lagi

================FIN==================

Hahahahaha…akhirnya selesai juga,ternyata Cuma dua chapter,yaaa…saya juga gak nyangka ternyata Tezuka bakal ngelamar Ryoma..yah…namanya juga penpik gaje _*plakk_ ! XD

Oya..makasih buat Fujoshinki-san buat 1st reviewnya m_ _m

Ok ok… rid en ripiu yaaaa!

Mata nee~


End file.
